1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Push printing and pull printing are known in the art as printing configurations for users to use image forming apparatuses. Push printing is a printing configuration to print documents transmitted by terminals of users without accumulating the documents. Pull printing is a printing configuration to accumulate documents transmitted by terminals of users in a server or the like in advance to allow the users of the image forming apparatus to acquire the accumulated documents to print the documents when the users operate the image forming apparatus. Push printing has an advantage in terms of not requiring operations in the image forming apparatus, and pull printing has an advantage in terms of printing the documents at places the users desire to print and preventing the users from forgetting to collect the printed documents.
However, in the pull printing, functions of the image forming apparatus used by the users are not always compatible to the print settings when the users accumulate the documents in a server. In such a case, the users may obtain unintended print results. Japanese Patent No. 4905114 (Patent Document 1), for example, discloses a technology to transmit a report to indicate to a user whether the user is likely to obtain a desired print result that follows the user's intention. Japanese Patent No. 4905114 specifically discloses a print system capable of informing a user of printability when the image forming apparatus operated by the user print jobs may fail to print the accumulated print jobs without changing the print jobs. The user who has acquired the printability report is thus capable of acknowledging that the user will fail to obtain the intended print result.